Veil of Secrets Miscellaneous Characters
Veil of Secrets Chapter 1 'Waiter' If you decide to have a spontaneous bachelorette party for Kate, you two along with Grant and Scarlett head for The Red Grouse, an upscale cliffside distillery. There a waiter takes your order. His character model is the usual waiter model, such as seen in Perfect Match, Book 1 and Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Chapter 3 'Magnus Sterling' When you are talking to Pierce Sterling in his study, a model ship catches your eye. Pierce tells you that it is a scale model of The Endurance. In the 17th century, his ancestor Magnus Sterling captained this ship and used it to travel to the country. When Magnus arrived at Birchport, it was only a "row of decrepit beach shacks" and he turned it into a town that had trading connections to Europe. 'Archibald Sterling' If you ask Margaret Sterling about the trophy room, she tells you that Archibald founded the Birchport Open in 1923, and since then Sterling men have competed in it every year. Chapter 6 'Bar Woman 1' When you and Flynn go to a bar look for Tony Rez, you run into two women at the bar first. The women quickly make it clear that they don't like Kate and they aren't afraid to let you and Flynn know it. She bears a slight resemblance to Kaitlyn. 'Bar Woman 2' When you and Flynn go to a bar look for Tony Rez, you run into two women at the bar first. The women quickly make it clear that they don't like Kate and they aren't afraid to let you and Flynn know it. 'Mark Garvey' When you talk to Tony Rez about Tanner, he tells you about three people who had bad things happen to them after having crossed the Sterlings. The first one is Mark Garvey whose ship got wrecked in a storm after trying to open his own imports business. 'Andy Perello' The second person is Andy Perello who beat Bryce up in high school and died some months later in a car accident. 'Alanis Acosta' Finally, he tells you about Alanis, Pierce's secretary who died in a house fire he finds "wicked suspicious." You later discover in Chapter 13 that she was Pierce's lover when you find a love letter she wrote to Pierce in April 1993 about her being pregnant. She was the mother of their son, Jeff. Nikolai set the house on fire after being told about the affair by Margaret. Pierce had planned to leave Margaret for Alanis, raise their child, and tell her about his illegal drug business, but Margaret couldn't let him do any of this. 'Frat Bro' He heard that you and Flynn were looking for Kate and approaches you with what he calls 'juice goose.' When he tries to extort one thousand dollars out of the pair of you, you have the choice to pick between flirting with him or having Flynn rough him up to get the information after which he will tell you useful information that sends the two of you plus Naomi looking in the woods for Kate late that night. If Your Character decides to flirt with him and is male, Frat Bro will be swayed regardless of gender (thereby confirming he's de facto bisexual) and will confess to you that he's not out to the rest of his frat brothers. The news does lead to you finding Kate, but it also leads to your car being run off the road by a Dusk Avalon. Chapter 7 'Deni' In Chapter 7, Naomi tells you the story of the first time she was searching for a missing person. Her parents owned a ranch in rural Wyoming and had some farmhands who lived with them. Deni was the much younger son of one of the farmhands. When Naomi was 13 years old, Deni went missing in the middle of winter after having a fight with his father and then running away. Naomi found him and carried him back to the ranch so that he could be taken to hospital. Chapter 8 'Nadia Sidani' Nadia Sidani is Kate's doctor after you find Kate with the help of Flynn and Naomi. She tells you and Flynn about Kate's condition, which is mostly good news except for the likelihood that Kate won't remember much about her captivity due to the drugs in her system. This is proven true shortly after when Kate wakes up. Her character model resembles the woman in the bonus scene of It Lives in the Woods. Chapter 10 'Waitress' Before you and Flynn can talk to Nikolai about explosives, he motions for a waitress to bring you drinks. Her character model resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 11 'Elina the Second' If you agree to go on a horseback ride with Naomi, you meet her two horses, Elina the Second and Nightbringer. The reason she's called "the Second" is the first Elina was her horse back in Wyoming. She is the horse you ride. 'Nightbringer' He is the horse Naomi rides if you choose to go for a ride in the forest with her. According to Naomi, the name is "badass as hell". 'Mac Hornby' Mac Hornby is Birchport's district attorney. He is shown to be devious, making up a story about Kate, depicting Your Character as an untrustworthy individual, and manipulating the testimonies of eyewitnesses to suit Pierce and Walsh's narratives and have Kate be apprehended. According to Flynn, Mac is a frequent guest at the Sterlings' parties, implying a close relationship with Pierce. This is shown during Kate's trial, when he tries to convince the jury that Kate is guilty of killing Tanner and staging her own kidnapping. Chapter 13 'Sammy Jasper' Sammy is mentioned by Flynn after Nikolai got shot down. Flynn didn't think that things added up and therefore kept investigating. Sammy was Nikolai's drinking buddy and one night, Nikolai told him about his secret love, Margaret Sterling. This info leads your investigation into the right direction. Chapter 14 'Tino Thompson' Tino comes to take over the case and take Chief Walsh and Margaret Sterling into custody. Before he can do this, he is murdered by Deputy Duffy just before Duffy kills Tino's two prisoners and kidnaps Kate with the intention of killing her too. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Groups